Animadora personal
by Genee
Summary: Yamato Ishida tiene un problema... En realidad son dos problemas: 1) El traje de porrista de su novia que deja mucho al a imaginación, y 2) las piernas de Mimi. [Para la actividad del topic Mimato de San Valentín. Del Proyecto 1-8] Mimato.
Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Esta historia pertenece s la actividad de San Valentín/White Day del topic Mimato, escribiendo a partir de una palabra.

Palabra: corbata.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Animadora personal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El mensaje había entrado antes de comenzar con el concierto. Un buen presagio. Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Gritos por aquí, gritos por allá. El sonido del bajo y su sonrisa despampanante, como pocas veces dejaba para mostrar. El efecto de la música. Un último acorde y la despedida de la banda con nombre cambiante.

Agotado, sudado, la camisa se le pegaba del cuerpo, pasó el brazo por la perlada frente y dejó escapar el aliento contenido. La excitación de la ultima tocada continuaba acelerando el ritmo de sus pulsaciones. Enfundó el instrumento musical, se despidió con la mano del resto del grupo y se dispuso a disfrutar de la feria de primavera.

Yamato quiso relajarse. Caminó por los diferentes puestos de comidas y stands de juegos. Miró a un hombre que llevaba faldas y peluca, las piernas muy velludas (aquello le erizó la piel) y en sus manos un letrero, el hombre con falda no paraba de gritar algo respecto a un concurso de cosas terrorificas y hermosas. Yamato prefirió seguir adelante y borrar aquella imagen mental de su cabeza. Terminó en un puesto de helados, pidiendo una paleta de limón que le refrescó tanto como la brisa fresca con aromas de todas las clases, desde el sueve y agradable olor de las magnolias en primavera hasta el fuerte y repelente hedor de la fritanga del yakisoba.

Miró el reloj de pulsera.

Ya era hora.

Al abrirse la puerta, varias chicas lo recibieron dándole la bienvenida. Meiko fue quien lo dirigió hasta una mesa, de todas las veces que la vio sonrojarse, esa vez resultó ser mas pronunciado el color en sus mejillas. Le pareció adorable. No pudo evita dejar escapar una sonrisa, de esas de medio lado, que parecían muecas sarcásticas capaces de esconder las fechorías de un maleante, así de odiosas, y solo en Yamato podrian ser consideradas sonrisas encantadoras.

Ordenó un té helado y papas fritas.

Su mirada recorriendo todo el salón. No podía ser más obvio.

Meiko pegó un gritillo como pájaro asustado dentro de una jaula rodeada de gatos hambrientos a penas la música salió a través de los parlantes. Mimi, con su traje en anaranjado y morado, de cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, movió los pompones sobre su cabeza, animando todo el café con temática Daters. Los aplausos rítmicos no se hicieron de rogar. Ishida Yamato movió su manzana de Adán cuando intentó tragar con dificultad. Estaba preparado pero jamás para aquél espectáculo de piernas largas y curvas marcadas. Aflojó el nudo de la corbata, hasta pudo sentir el calor enrojecer la piel pálida de sus cachetes.

Por un instante sintió celos de que todos estuvieran mirando.

Sacó el teléfono, apretó varias veces las teclas y volvió a meterlo en el bolsillo. Pagó por el pedido que nunca consumió y se marchó del aula de clases convertido en Café Daters.

[*]

Mimi sintió la desilusión escapar por sus ojos cuando reconoció la espalda larga y los rizos cenizas de Yamato salir por el umbral. Al finalizar la música corrió hacia un rincón para enviar el mensaje de texto más venenoso que alguna vez envió. Entonces lo leyó, el mensaje de Ishida. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. Niña traviesa.

—¿Sucede algo, Mimi-san? —le preguntó Meiko, que sostenía una bandeja contra su pecho.

Tachikawa Mimi se giró como tornado enérgico y abrazó a Meiko, (la bandeja chocó aparatosamente contra el piso) que ya nada de su tez blanca tenía, estaba roja como la sangre que fluía por sus venas.

—¡Yei! ¡Bailemos, Mei-Mei! —Mimi tomó de las manos a la otra y la hizo girar.

Ante la pregunta de Meiko que nunca contestó, Mimi se dijo desde su fuero interior que sí. Sí sucedía algo. Sucedía de todo. Y por ello requeria practicar delante de los demás su rutina de baile. Porque esa noche presindia salirle a la perfección. Debía lucirse delante de Yamato Ishida, después de todo, había aceptado ser su animadora personal.

* * *

Grazie mille por leer.

Podría leerse un poco machista. Yo no lo escribí en ese tono. Eso,

Ciao!


End file.
